Tiranae
Tiranae the Crone is an itinerant sage and Yāmasc exile, known largely for selling her services indiscrimately. The spitting image of the 'wicked hag' archetype, rumours suggest that there is no one Tiranae and that the old woman is a communal 'costume' for a group of fringe Stregha. Known History Interbellum Period *Gilneas period. Third War *Wandering south from Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. Recent Years Tiranae has been sighted in the cities of Stormwind, Stromgarde, Dalaran and Goldshire, plying her trade. Her presence has been implicated in a number of disappearances, murders, and infernalist cults, though rarely with direct evidence of any involvement. Since the Great Cataclysm of 623KY, she has not been seen north of Dun Morogh or south of Darkshire's border. Reportedly still an active wanderer in that territory, the reason for this sudden curtailment in range is uncertain, but may relate to the rise of the Twilight Cult in the north and the unusual events in Booty Bay following the Great Cataclysm. While the rumours of a 'shadow war' among the Stregha are of uncertain veracity, conflict between Twilight cultists and stregha have been reported, suggesting it as a likely explanation. Hearsay Due to her extremely unusual reported lifespan, Tiranae is hypothesized by certain conspiracists and figures to represent a number of different exiled Stregha. Known to have been active since 531KY, and reportedly already old at that time, the rumours suggest that Stregha don a 'glamour' enchantment to become the exiled figure and wreak havoc on enemies of the strange hedge-witch cult. This rumour is often mingled with the accusations of bloody rites practiced by the Stregha, and the crone figure (usually not explicitly identified with Tiranae in such accusations) who reportedly steals children for sacrifice. These rumours appear to have no veracity whatsoever, but have been utilized a number of times to drive Yāmasc groups out of provinces. These accusations have diminished over the last two decades, since the death of Sir Adam Jacobs, the noted arcane scholar and anti-Gypsy agitator. Rumours also suggest that Tiranae is a leading figure in the so-called 'shadow war' of the Stregha. This rumoured conflict is believed to be fought by distant magic, surprise killings, and manipulation, and has minimal evidence of existence. While a number of known Stregha have mysteriously died over the last decade, these killings appear to be the result of rites gone wrong, clashes with other cults (most notably, during the early days of the Third War, the Cult of the Damned, which actively targeted Stregha as potential threats). However, due to the nature of any 'shadow war' among a secretive society, it is difficult to ascertain the veracity of such claims and rumours. It remains unlikely that Tiranae is heavily involved in such a clash (if it exists), due to her fickle nature and exile status. Appearance An ancient woman, Tiranae's back is badly bent and she remains hunched at all times, turning an already short frame into a hunched and twisted parody of posture. Despite her age, she retains her hair with some degree of its original deep brown colour (possibly dyed, though reportedly natural) and still has most of her teeth. With a prominent nose and ears, deeply lined and sagging skin, and prominent liver spots along her hairline, it is difficult to ignore her age. Her green eyes remain clear and bright despite her age, and are her most striking feature. While not unusual in colouration, they are unusually large and wide for such an aged figure, providing an almost innocent contrast to the rest of her somewhat sinister appearance. Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Yāmasc Gypsy Clan